One or the Other (Freddy X Bonnie)
by TheGoldenBunny3463
Summary: Jealousy and homosexuality are two things that can be decided to. But, what if one boy thinks loving another man is evil, while two boys love the same man? Read this to know more!
1. PROLOGUE

CHAPTER I: **PROLOGUE**

GOLDIE: (appearing) Hey! What are you doing here?! I thought you were sleeping already!

FREDDY: (getting annoyed) Well, why are you here?

GOLDIE: That information is classified…

FREDDY: I know what you're trying to do.

GOLDIE: What?

FREDDY: You're looking for Bonnie, right?

GOLDIE: No! What makes you say that?

FREDDY: Nothing. I know you're looking for him and you wanted to ask me where he is…

GOLDIE: So, where is he?

FREDDY: (crossing his arms) I don't know…


	2. HOMOSEXUALITY

CHAPTER II: **HOMOSEXUALITY**

The story began a day before the prologue.

In the pizzeria, the animatronics roam freely, after they complete their work on the day. Freddy, the animatronics' some-kind-of-boss, is a polite, quiet, and vain bear. Bonnie, the one-could-say "brains" of the four, is a bouncy, happy, curious, and positive goofball. Chica, the food lover, loves to cook and eat. Foxy, the acting-like-a pirate, is a loyal and protective fox.

But so much for the introduction, the four already worked for about 20 years, and known each other for a long time. But, like humans, these animatronics were programmed to be-like humans, which can understand feelings and love. Some of them also have relationships to each other, and one of them is Freddy and Bonnie.

Homosexuality is a love for two same genders while jealousy is a common thing that happens between two people who are in love; and that happens right now…

BONNIE: (mumbling) So exhausting. Kids are great, but they can be out-of-hand sometimes…

CHICA: I know, right?

BONNIE: Yeah, but whose turn in attacking the night guard is it?

FREDDY: (raising his hand) Just wait.

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) Look at that Freddy's cute baby blue eyes. Ugh, what was I thinking? What's wrong with me? I am feeling a very warm sensation in my chest. But who is making this sensation happen? Maybe I'm just overheating...

FREDDY: (talking to Chica) Chica, go to the east hall.

CHICA: Got it boss!

FREDDY: (talking to Foxy) Foxy, run to the west door.

FOXY: Sure!

FREDDY: (talking to Bonnie) Alright, you just stay here while I take the kitchen.

BONNIE: Yeah, take care!

FREDDY: (walking away from the stage) You too.

BONNIE: (mumbling while walking to the backstage) I think Freddy's the one who's making me warm. But, do I love him? Am I gay? I think it's alright to love Chica because she's a girl, but she doesn't make my face warm when she talks to me. I also heard kids whisper that two boys loving each other are evil. So does it mean that I'm evil?

FOXY: (rubbing his head while going to Bonnie) Ugh, that hurts very much…

BONNIE: What's wrong?

FOXY: I have hit me head on thee west door…

BONNIE: Ha-ha. But did you three scare the night guard?

FOXY: Aye, Freddy is stuffing thee night guard into thee spare suit from thee back…

BONNIE: Oh, but can I ask you a favor?

FOXY: Sure!

BONNIE: (pointing his chest) Can you check my chest plate if there's something malfunctioning or overheating?

FOXY: (walking to his cove) Alright, but I'll get me tools in me cove…

BONNIE: I'll wait…

After a minute, Foxy came back with a toolbox and checked Bonnie's endoskeleton. But, Bonnie's pretty healthy and everything's working fine. After hearing that, Bonnie left Foxy in the backstage and went to the restrooms. He sat down and crying softly, so no one can hear.

Foxy, Freddy, and Chica went back to their places in the stage. Freddy asked Foxy…

FREDDY: Foxy!

FOXY: What?

FREDDY: Where's Bonnie?

FOXY: I don't know. He went to thee restrooms…

FREDDY: (walking away from the stage) Alright you two, stay here and I'll check the purple bunny.

CHICA: OK…

Freddy went to the restrooms and he saw Bonnie, whining in the far cubicle. Freddy don't know what's happening so he asked…

FREDDY: (sitting down with Bonnie) So, what are you doing in here? Is there something wrong?

BONNIE: (stuttering) Freddy? I-is loving s-someone w-with t-the same g-gender b-bad?

FREDDY: (laughing casually) Ha-ha! Who told you that? That's nothing!

BONNIE: (standing up) Thanks. I heard just some kids talking about that…

FREDDY: Well, kids don't know anything about love yet…

BONNIE: Maybe you're right.

FREDDY: Come on; let's sit with the guys at the stage.

BONNIE: (hugging Freddy) Sure! Thanks Freddy…

FREDDY: (talking in his mind) Hmm, I kind of like his purple fur, and pale red eyes, and his long bunny ears. Ugh, stop it Freddy, but I can't hide my feelings about him. I never felt this kind of feeling around him before…

BONNIE: (getting his guitar and walking to the office) Freddy, I'll be going to the office for a minute…

FREDDY: Alright…

Bonnie went to the office and he played some of his own melodies. Freddy wanted to hear Bonnie playing, so he went closer but not being noticed by anyone. But, he saw instead his so-called, brother, Golden Freddy, appearing in the office.

GOLDIE: (appearing) Hey Bonnie? What are you playing tonight?

BONNIE: (asking politely) Please leave. I'm not in the mood in chatting right now.

GOLDIE: (dragging Bonnie outside) Nope! You're coming with me, now!


	3. BROTHER RIVALRY

CHAPTER III: **BROTHER RIVALRY**

FREDDY: (grasping Goldie's arm) Listen, if he doesn't want to go with you, leave him alone.

GOLDIE: Why do you care? Let me go! He's mine, not yours!

Goldie became focused on Freddy instead of Bonnie, so Bonnie escaped and ran to the office. He closed the doors angrily and sat down.

FREDDY: (talking angrily) Look what you have done to the little bunny!

GOLDIE: Why, what did I do?!

FREDDY: You were the one who drag him along in the first place!

GOLDIE: (slapping Freddy with other hand) Let go of me!

FREDDY: (letting go) Fine, go away!

GOLDIE: (disappearing) Alright, but you didn't see the last of me!

At the same moment after Bonnie closed the door, he thought to himself…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) Freddy just saved me from that idiot; it's so brave. Ugh, not again! I'm feeling this warm sensation again in my chest plate. I like Freddy, but it's just awkward that he's my boss, after all.

FREDDY: (banging on the door) Bonnie? Are you alright?

BONNIE: (opening the door) Yeah, come in…

FREDDY: Well, I'm so sorry that you saw that…

BONNIE: It's alright, but there's something I've to tell you…

FREDDY: What's wrong?

BONNIE: Y-your t-top h-hat is falling…

FREDDY: Well, he slapped me hard…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing while fixing Freddy's top hat) I can fix that…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) W-what are y-you d-doing?

BONNIE: (straightening the hat) Fixing the problem…

FREDDY: (pointing his nose) Be careful, you might touch my no- honk!

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Oh, sorry! But, you're honk is kind of cute…

FREDDY: (staring at Bonnie) Thanks. You're adorable too…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) S-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to s-say t-t-that!

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Yeah, but your face is red…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Y-y-yours too...

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) But why are smiling like that?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly while covering his mouth) There's no smile!

FREDDY: (touching Bonnie's mouth) Then what's this?

BONNIE: F-F-Freddy…

FREDDY: Yeah?

BONNIE: I-I h-hope y-y-you're not m-mad at m-me…

FREDDY: (laughing casually) Why, what's wrong?

BONNIE: F-for touching y-your nose…

FREDDY: That's a minute ago!

BONNIE: Well, is it OK?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) I don't mind at all…

BONNIE: Thanks…

FREDDY: (hugging Bonnie tightly) No, thank you…

BONNIE: (stuttering) U-u-umm…

FREDDY: (breaking the hug) Thanks for not being upset with me…

He left the office still blushing and he sat at the edge of the stage. Bonnie went to his room and thought what happened in the office before.


	4. JEALOUSY AND ENVY

CHAPTER IV: **JEALOUSY** **AND ENVY**

After that, Freddy thought of what's happening to him. He never had feelings for anyone before…

FREDDY: (mumbling) What's the point? I like him but why do I keep lying to myself? I have no doubt about my feelings towards him, but I don't know if he likes me the same way…

FOXY: Freddy, thar's a new night guard! Can ye ready thee office for him?

FREDDY: (walking away from the stage) I'm coming…

He went to the office, but there's no sign of the bunny or the guard. But, he noticed a little paper that looks like torn from a notebook. He read it…

Entry 104, the fifth Tuesday of May 2018:

I don't have any ideas, but I'm screwed at this point. I've found someone who talks to me honestly, but I'm scared of what's happening next. Also, I have to worry if Goldie attacks or hurts him again. I also hope that these warm feelings go away, because I don't know if something's wrong with me or something else. But, I want to know why if that baby blue eyes like me too…

\- BONNIE

FREDDY: (talking in his mind) Hmm, looks like a diary entry. I wonder whose baby blue eyes he was talking about. But, I know that Goldie will hurt me or him because Bonnie rejected him. Well, it wasn't what I had in mind, but I guess it was time to go explain a little something to that idiot.

In that same moment, Goldie appeared in front of Freddy…

GOLDIE: (appearing) Hey! What are you doing here?! I thought you were sleeping already!

FREDDY: (getting annoyed) Well, why are you here?

GOLDIE: That information is classified…

FREDDY: I know what you're trying to do.

GOLDIE: What?

FREDDY: You're looking for Bonnie, right?

GOLDIE: No! What makes you say that?

FREDDY: Nothing. I know you're looking for him and you wanted to ask me where he is…

GOLDIE: So, where is he?

FREDDY: (crossing his arms) I don't know…

BONNIE: (peeking from the door) Umm, what's wrong?

GOLDIE: (going to hug Bonnie) Bonnie!

FREDDY: (grabbing Goldie) Hey Bonnie! We don't anything right now! Just get back in what are you doing!

GOLDIE: (struggling) Let me go, Freddy!

FREDDY: No…

GOLDIE: (begging) Come on, please?

FREDDY: (carrying him to the kitchen) No. Stay here…

Goldie stood up and he saw Chica making pizza. He made a conversation with her. While that's happening, Freddy went back to the office and he saw Bonnie writing on a piece of paper. He also noticed that tears were running down his eyes, so he went inside the office to talk to him…

FREDDY: Bonnie?

BONNIE: (sobbing) W-What?

FREDDY: Is something wrong? Is there a problem?

BONNIE: (sobbing) N-N-Nothing…

FREDDY: Then, why are you crying?

BONNIE: (sobbing while blushing hardly) I want to tell you something, but I'm too embarrassed…

FREDDY: There's nothing to be embarrassed! Just tell me…

BONNIE: (sobbing while blushing hardly) I-I like y-your e-eyes. They're a-a-a nice c-colour…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) I like yours, too. I like pale red.

A while later…

FREDDY: (walking to the kitchen) Where's Goldie?

CHICA: (making pizza) He's walking around! That's what he told me…

FREDDY: (running to the office) Oh, thanks!

He went to the office and he saw Goldie that appeared in the office with Bonnie…

BONNIE: (hiding his diary entries) Hi.

GOLDIE: Bonnie, come here!

BONNIE: No thank you!

Goldie became mad and carried Bonnie bridal-style down the hall. Bonnie tried to struggle to get down, but he can't. He started to punch Goldie's chest plate but it was nothing. Then, Goldie threw Bonnie in the supply closet and he locked it. After that, Goldie went back to the kitchen but Freddy halted him…

FREDDY: Where's Bonnie? And what's wrong with you?!

GOLDIE: What's wrong with me?! If I can't have him, no else can!

FREDDY: So, what did you do to him?!

GOLDIE: Not going to tell you!

FREDDY: (grabbing Goldie's collar) Where did you put him?!

GOLDIE: None of your business…

Freddy threw Goldie and he went to find Bonnie. He can't find him anywhere, so he went to supply closet, but it was locked…

BONNIE: (whining) W-who is i-it?

FREDDY: (getting the spare keys from his pocket) Take a guess…

BONNIE: (whining) Freddy? Is that really you?

FREDDY: Of course!

BONNIE: Thank you…

FREDDY: (opening the door) Anytime…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Hey, I have something to tell- never mind…

Freddy leaned and kissed Bonnie in the nose…

FREDDY: Umm, sorry about that…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) It's fine. I don't mind at all; it's kind of nice…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) You like it, huh?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly while hugging Freddy) Yeah, but thanks Freddy…

FREDDY: (hugging back) You're welcome…

GOLDIE: (talking to Freddy from the hallway) Well, well, ready for another round?

FREDDY: (walking away from the supply closet) Sorry, maybe next time…

GOLDIE: What are you doing with my Bonnie?

FREDDY: He isn't yours or anyone's…

GOLDIE: But the manufacturer said so!

FREDDY: No, it's not! Let Bonnie decide whether he likes you or not…

GOLDIE: (going inside in the supply closet) Hey, Bonnie…

BONNIE: What?

GOLDIE: I just want to say something. I promise I won't mess with you anymore if you don't want me…

BONNIE: Really?

GOLDIE: Yeah…

BONNIE: You sure?

GOLDIE: Yeah, but don't make me change my mind…

BONNIE: Sorry, but thanks…

GOLDIE: (disappearing) It's alright…

Bonnie went back to the office and continued writing his diary entries and Goldie disappeared from their vision.


	5. CONSUMING HIS DIGNITY

CHAPTER V: **CONSUMING HIS DIGNITY**

Bonnie was still sitting in the office's chair, thinking about the previous event…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) That's my first kiss. I wonder if that was his too…

FREDDY: (peeking through the door) Bonnie?

BONNIE: Oh, hey Freddy…

FREDDY: I just wanted to tell you something…

BONNIE: What is it?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) I-I l-love y-y-you B-Bonnie…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Really? Do you truly mean it?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Yeah, because I love you from your ears to your feet, and the attitude you had just make me love you even more with each one I discover…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Thanks! I-I love you, Freddy…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) I love you too, Bonnie…

= = MILD SEXUAL CONTENT = =

Freddy leaned and kissed Bonnie in the lips. Bonnie softened and craving every moment that's happening. Freddy licked Bonnie's lips, in such a way for asking permission to enter his mouth. Bonnie was surprised and he opened his mouth slowly. Bonnie moaned as Freddy explored Bonnie's mouth with his tongue. He did this for a few minutes and he broke the make out session by heavy breathing.

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Woah, we should that more often…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) My pleasure! But, it's getting late, so need me to carry you into you're room?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Yeah, thank you…

Freddy went to carry Bonnie into his room. But, Bonnie wanted company so he begged Freddy to stay. Freddy agreed and they went to sleep.

In the next morning, the two went to practice their songs for a party, which has nothing to do with the story.

After their practice, they sat at the edge of the stage, and they made out, again, in the same way they did yesterday. Unfortunately, someone saw them…

CHICA: (smirking) Hey, guys!

FREDDY AND BONNIE: (surprised at the same time) It's not what it looks like!

CHICA: You're lucky it was just me. Keep that "stuff" in the bedroom, guys!

FREDDY: Thanks for the tip.

A while later, Freddy is still in the stage while Bonnie went running down the hallway with his guitar…

GOLDIE: (appearing) Hey…

FREDDY: Hey, what do you want now?

GOLDIE: (looking like a sad puppy) Can you play the music box for me?

FREDDY: (walking away) Hold on, I'll go get it…

Freddy went to find the music box and he got it to put it into Goldie's hands…

FREDDY: (putting the music box on Goldie's hands) Consider this as a "thank you" from me for making Bonnie happy…

GOLDIE: (disappearing) Yeah, thanks…

Freddy went to Bonnie's room to check what's happening…

FREDDY: (opening the door) Bonnie? Are you in there?

There's nothing inside. But, Bonnie surprised Freddy and he fell down the floor. Freddy wanted to get revenge so he pushed Bonnie and he made out with him. But, when Freddy wanted to get inside of Bonnie's mouth, he denied access and said…

BONNIE: Not now, we're on the floor with the door open!

FREDDY: (closing the door) I can fix that.

BONNIE: Let's continue!

They did the same thing like they did last night, but more deeper and longer. But, Bonnie is moaning so loudly and his face is as red as a tomato, so he stopped and breathed heavily.

FREDDY: (standing up) We should stop, we made out long enough. So, I'll be back later…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Sure! See you later!


	6. EPILOGUE

CHAPTER VI: **EPILOGUE**

Freddy decided he had might as well just ask Bonnie the question he had meant to ask him earlier already, and he wanted this to be special. Freddy walked around looking for Bonnie, but he wasn't in his room, office, or the show stage.

Freddy checked the kitchen and saw him in there, dancing around as Bonnie drank a bottle of Coke. He went to talk to him…

FREDDY: Hey, Bonnie…

BONNIE: (asking shyly) Hey! How long have you been in here?

FREDDY: Long enough to say you've got some, moves. But besides that, I wanted to ask you something…

BONNIE: Oh? What is it?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Will I have the honor of becoming your boyfriend?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Really?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Yeah…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Yes, Freddy!

After that, they made out, for the third time, for half an hour in the same way with the previous two…

BONNIE: (breaking the kiss) I've waited so long to hear you say that…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Me too…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) I love you, my teddy bear…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) I love you too, my purple bunny…

After that, Freddy wanted Bonnie to sleep with him tonight. Bonnie accepted and was going to write his diary entry…

Entry 112, the fifth Wednesday of May 2018:

Now, I am writing this, in case I have a memory erase, amnesia, or malfunction. Freddy's here with me, his head on my shoulder in bed, and a golden ring both in our middle fingers as a sign of our love. I could never ask for a better person in my life than him, because he's absolutely perfect. He's my little baby bear and nothing can change that.

\- BONNIE

= = THE END = =

= = FUTURE STORY = =

TITLE: FNaF Reacts to Ships Season 1

SUMMARY: They can read our minds! They know everything we do, think, and say! Join the Fazbear Gang as they react to our shippings! They can get angry, happy, sad, or even disgusted in our opinions! But YOU, on the other hand, can give the ships that they can react to! Just review, read, and relax, as our animatronics break the fourth wall and say what they think about our opinions Read this to know more!

CATEGORY: Five Nights at Freddy's

RATING: Fiction T

LANGUAGE: English

GENRE: Romance / Friendship

CHAPTERS: 7

CHARACTERS: Freddy Fazbear / Bonnie / Chica / Foxy

START OF STORY: June 9, 2018


End file.
